Pack Brawl
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles learns what a Pack Brawl is and why he seems a little scared to be in a house with werewolves M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Stiles looked at Scott from where he sat in the other teen's car, it was 2 am and the normally hyper teen was pissed off and wanting to go back to sleep, he couldn't understand why Scott had woken him up at this ungodly hour of the morning "Scott why did you wake me up and pushed me into your car? I wasn't even able to get dressed." Stiles said sitting there in his JP's bottoms and t-shirt,  
"Sorry but Derek wants you at the house." he said, Stiles could tell something was off, he didn't need to be a werewolf to figure out something is wrong with his best friend  
"Why at 2am, what is so important that I have to be woken up from best sleep ever?" He said huffing as he pulled the blanket from the back seat and pulled it over himself.  
"Urrrrh well it's a…"  
"It's a what?"  
"I can't tell you until we're at the house, d…don't worry." He said  
"Don't worry ummm now is the time my brain is telling me to jump and roll out of the car and run." He said, Scott didn't say anything after that as they drove in the dark up to the house.

After waking Stiles back up they walked into the newly built house, that Derek had builders work on for the last year and a half, he rubbed his eyes as he pulled up his hoody and walked into the house, there he frowned at the quietness of the house "Scott I don't like this your acting too weird and this house is too still and quiet, what is going on?" he asked as Scott closed the door,  
"Urrh well it's hard to explain Stiles?"  
"Try because I am one second away of kneeing you and running for your car." Stiles now smelt of fear, lots of fear and confusion as to why his best friend had dragged him here  
"Scott is going to blush too much and we will be here forever." Stiles turned around to see Derek standing at the arch way into the living room,  
"What?" he asked  
"Do you know what a Pack Brawl is?" Stiles was trying to think through the wave of thoughts that was going through his mind at the current moment in time,  
"No." He finely said, Derek smirked at him  
"A Pack Brawl is when the humans of the pack get scented by the rest of the pack."  
"Okay, so is Allison coming to this then or Danny because he has been hanging around a lot?"  
"No, Allison is still not part of the pack yet and Danny still hasn't been told about the werewolf side of this little group."  
"S…So it's just me then?" he asked  
"Yes it is."

Turning around again he saw Isaac at the foot of the stairs, Stiles started to feel like he's going to get whip lash if he keeps this up, the thought of kneeing Scott came into his mind again…knee Scott, out the door into the car, hot wire it and be out and home safe sound and way from crazy town… he thought but knew Derek would be on quicker than a blood hound on a fox,  
"Someone tell me what is going on?"  
"The Pack Brawl is not just away to scent the humans of the pack, it's also away for pack members to find their mate and to protect the weaker of the pack by their scent…" Stiles frowned at the word weaker "…but it also makes the human feel part of the pack to." Derek said walking up to Stiles  
"O…Okay this starting to sound like a gang bang thing." He said  
"That is exactly what it is Stilinski." It was Jackson's turn to pop out of the wood works  
"Oh god who else is here for this and why me?" Stiles started to feel his heat in his chest the palms of his hands were sweating…oh shit oh shit…  
"Just Peter he's getting things ready and because you're the human of the pack we have to make sure you're well protected." Derek smiled, the word 'protected' was purred by the alpha making him shudder  
"I think he likes the idea." Jackson smirked  
"What oooh no sex with one dude I can handle but when it's all of you."  
"You're not put off by the fact we're guys, it's how many of us there are?" Scott asked blinking like it didn't know Stiles had figured he was gay  
"That and you're all fricking werewolves, you will break me, I will end up in hospital with broken hips and jaw, you lot will brake me." He said slowly going for the door,  
"Stiles we're going to do this tonight at least this way you have the weekend to recover."  
"And by Monday I will be in a full body plaster cast." He squealed when Derek picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and carried him up the stairs, the trail of pups behind him.

"Finally, I thought you would never get him up here." Came Peter's voice, Stiles tried to turn his head to looked over at that, one of his least favourite wolves…OH GOD HE'S NAKED… his mind screamed at him as he looked back at the rest of the wolves behind him Jackson holding a smirk, Scott was smiling…HE'S SMILING THE FUCKING BASTED… and Isaac gave him a cute grin that Stiles shrugged off, because well he's use to Isaac sleeping with him and Danny, his first try at being gay, let's just say Danny broken him for woman.  
"You don't waste any time do you?" Derek said  
"What it's not my fault I wanted to sink my teeth in him since we first met."  
"Remember I'm the only one who can bite him." Derek growled at the rest of them as he placed Stiles on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek growled at the rest of them as he placed Stiles on the bed, the teen looked up at the wolves in the room as they started to get undressed in front of him, his heart rate sky rocketed as he watched them, his cheeks became bright red "Urrrh guys d…don't you think this is a bit much too soon, I mean I could go away and come back in a couple of days or weeks after some thought on this gang band Stiles thing you all think it a great idea."  
"Stiles you know we wouldn't hurt you?" Isaac said to him, giving him the puppy eyes  
"I…I know." He whispered biting his lip, Peter bend down and whispered in Stiles' ear  
"Then strip." He smirked at him; he ran his tongue up from the base of Stiles' neck to his lips and then pulled him into a kiss…oh god I am being kissed by Peter…he thought, he didn't kiss back at first but slowly he started to feel his body act against his brain and his brain turned to mush and Stiles found himself kissing back, he vaguely felt his clothes being pulled off by the other wolves.

Pulling back Peter smiled at the teens swollen lips, a trail of blood rolled down his chin as it seems Peter manage to slice Stiles' bottom lip open, the pupils of Stiles' eyes were blown, he almost look like he had black eyes "Finely the pheromones are kicking in." Jackson said  
"Jackson." Scott said  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up." He said turning back to the bed, Stiles was now looking at the curly blonde teen and was enjoying the blonde licking and sucking his neck making him shudder and moan, Derek growled as he saw Isaac's fangs out, he moved over to him and pulled Isaac away  
"I said I'm the only one who could bite him." The blonde tilted his head  
"I wasn't going to bite him." He said trying to sound innocent but failing  
"The blood on his lips said otherwise." Peter smirked  
"Look can we get this done!" Stiles yelled they all looked at him the mixture of amber and red eyes filled the room.

Derek turned to Scott and smiled at him, the dark hair teen frowned "What?" he asked looking scared  
"You're the only one in the room who has not been with a guy, you're going first." He smirked holding out a bottle of lube  
"What about Jackson?"  
"Sorry McCall Danny is hard to say no to." He shrugged, Scott turned to the his best friend and sat on the bed with him, Stiles' breathing was heavy as he watched Scott coved his fingers in lube and then push one lube covered finger into Stiles' entrance, the teen gasped  
"S…Scott I've done this before you can put two in." He said, the other teen nodded and pushed two fingers into him "Ummmm!" Stiles moaned as Scott started stretching him pushing his finger in out of his friend, he watched Stiles' face as he moved his finger he slid in a third finger and heard him hiss "ARRRH FUCK!" Stiles suddenly cried out as Scott finger rubbed against his sweet spot "Again, do that again!" Stiles moaned, Scott kept rubbing that spot watching Stiles writhe and moan on the bed, he would arch up and his hands would grip the sheets twisting them "Fuck Scott just fuck me already." He cried out.

Pulling his hand out of him Scott help Stiles onto his elbows and knees, his cock was painfully hard at this point his brain fuzzy and Scott was taking his sweet time, there was growls in the room from the other wolves as they watched Scott impale his friend on his cock, Stiles moaned loudly as the cock filled him so quickly "Shit, Scott if you don't start moving I will kick you." he hissed  
"Violent isn't he." Peter said as he watched Scott pull out and push back, the dark haired teen let out a growl mixed with a moan, Scott found it so weird to be doing this but his lust filled brain couldn't think past how great Stiles felt warped around his cock, he started to move faster his hands digging into hands and nails into the Stiles hip  
"Oh god!" Stiles cried out as he started moving himself as well getting more of Scott's cock into him, Scott growled, he didn't think he would last much longer the way Stiles was moaning and crying and with a deeper growl Scott came inside of his friend "Awww man too soon." Stile moaned as he looked at his friend  
"S…Sorry first…first time with a g…guy." He said trying to catch his breath, he pulled out of him making Stiles whimper as he was nowhere near ready to cum and he was still hard that it hurt.

Isaac moved up to Stiles and pushed right into him making him cry out and started thrusting into him fast and hard, it was making Stiles see start as Isaac hit his sweet spot over and over again, the blonde haired teen kept up that pace until Stiles finely found his release and came over the bed as the blonde kept going until he found his own release and spilt is seed into Stiles, Isaac was still for a moment or two until he could move himself "Wow." Stiles said "Next!" He called out with a shaky laugh as Jackson pushed the blonde wolf out the way  
"Awo Jackson you Jackass." Isaac growl rubbing his arm, the square jaw teen licked his laps and slammed into Stiles and went as fast and as hard as he could, he was rough with him, he placed a clawed hand on the centre of his of his back and kept him face down as he pounded into him, Stiles started huffing and panting  
"Ja…Jackson stop!" he whimpered but the teen kept going "JACKSON STOP!" Stiles yelled, Derek growled and pulled the younger wolf back a little  
"What?" he growl eyes flash blue  
"You were hurting him, slow down."  
"Shit, am I bleeding?" He had tears burning his eyes  
"Nothing bad Stiles." Derek said as he turned to Jackson who swallowed  
"Right not to rough." He said as he pushed back in and was a hell of lot gentler with him, soon Stiles cock came back to life as Jackson found a rhyme he could work with and 10 minutes later they both came with a cry and moan.

Stiles started to feel himself cramp up and started whimpering "Can I go on my back please?"  
"No I like this angle." Peter smirked as he ran his hand down Stiles' back getting a shiver, Derek walked over to Jackson to have more words about his self-control or lack thereof, because of what no one said to Stiles about Jackson, he had shifted into his wolf and this made Derek uneasy about him, Peter was inside Stiles and pulled the teen up, his back resting against Peter's chest, one of his hands resting on the teen's lower abdomen his nails slightly scratching the over sensitive skin, he whispered dirty thing into the teen's ear making Stiles moan and whimper at the promise he was making if he is still without a mate, he rocked his hips into Stiles as he warped on hand around his neck to keep his head back "You feel swollen with semen." His hand rubbed the slight swollen stomach making Stiles whimper at him "Do you want more cum Stiles, would you want mine?" He growled as he grabbed the teen's hard cock and started stroking him Stiles cried out as he came for the 3 time that night or morning, a growl left Peter's mouth and he had to bite down on his own hand to stop himself from biting Stiles as he came inside of Stiles.

After a couple of seconds Stiles found himself on his back, his cheeks were flushed a bright red his skin sweaty and on fire and freezing cold as the sweat dried, Derek looked over him and gave him a small smile "Alright you lot, go and shower." He said watching them pile out of the room; he looked at Peter's hand and looked at him and nodded his thanks to him as his uncle left the room, Derek move closer to Stiles to see him awake and looking at him  
"I'm cold, warm me up." He whimpered at the alpha, Derek growled as slipped his cock into Stile, the teen hissed and whimpered as Derek started moving in and out of Stiles  
"You're tight. How are you still tight?"  
"Your cock is too big." He whimpered  
"To big?" he smirked, he started to move faster into Stiles listening to the whimpers and moans, Derek dropped his head and kissed the teen on the lips and Stiles kissed back, he warped his arms around the wolf and held him tightly as Derek kept pounding into Stiles over and over again until Stile arched up and screamed his name, coming for the last time, Derek growled and bite down into Stiles shoulder as he came into the teen. Derek pulled his mouth away from Stiles shoulder and licked the bite "Sorry this bite has to heal on its own."  
"N…Not going to turn into a wolf now am I?"  
"No you're fine." He smiled  
"Urrrh I feel like a cum balloon." He said as Stiles rested his hand on his stomach feeling the swell, Derek looked down at his stomach and looked at the red marks that Peter left "Am I well scented?" he asked  
"Yes, but I like my scent on you more." He told him as he nuzzled his neck  
"Why were you the only one who could bite me?" he asked feeling his eyes drop  
"Because I knew you're my mate." He whispered  
"Whoopee." Said as he nuzzles into Derek's shoulder and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a couple of days later when Stiles started to notice something was off, the marks made by the nails have healed and he no longer felt stiff or sore, he saw the bite that was there yesterday was gone too, he did however started to feel sick and had a fever but the last straw was the mating bite disappearing. He flipped out and ran to his car and drove up to his boyfriends house, there he walked right into the house "DEREK WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled, his wolf boyfriend walk out from the kitchen wiping his hand, he stopped and looked at the teen in front of him and frowned "What the fuck is going on? You promised me that the bite you gave me wouldn't turn me!" he said tears started to burn his eyes as he tried to hold them back  
"The bite shouldn't have done anything but mark you as mine."  
"Well something happened. Oh, what if it was all that werewolf semen in me, I was fucked by more than one guy, I got torn a little maybe that's what happened…"  
"Infected by semen that is a new one, Stiles, you need to stop watching werewolf movies."  
"…Or it could have been when Peter nipped my lip or or the nails you guys nails are bad…"  
"STIELS!" Derek yelled the teen looked at him with a wide eyed doe look that made Derek's wolf growl with want  
"What?"  
"It's not the semen and it was not the nip that Peter gave you it might have been the nails if one of use pushed them in too deep them it could have pass it on to you." he said as he pulled the teen closer to him  
"I don't feel well now." He mumbled burying his head into Derek's chest  
"No, you wouldn't. The nail transforming way is a lot slower and can be painful." He said  
"Would the bite make? it easier?" Stiles asked enjoying the warmth of his mate's arms around him  
"Yeah it would." He said, he picked him up and carried him up the stairs to his room.

They sat on the bed both kissing slowly, they sat there in silence he knew he would be in trouble if he missed school but at the moment he was happy with this, just being here and being comforted by his mate, they laid on the bed holding each other Derek's hand on his face brushing his hand across Stiles' cheek "Would you like me to bite you." Derek asked, the teen looked up into his eyes and nodded, Derek moved Stiles on to his back and helped remove his shirt and started sucking on his neck and shoulder getting the teen to moan Derek's name, Stiles felt the flat blunt teeth change to sharp fangs scraped along the skin making him shiver and arched up to the man above him,  
"D…Derek." He whimpered as Derek pulled him up onto his lap, there was a sharp pain in his shoulder and the sound of a crunch as the teeth broke through the flesh, Stiles let out a strangled cry and choked back another scream, Derek pulled back and licked the bite lapping up the blood, Stiles whimpered sounding like a hurt puppy  
"Stiles are you okay?"  
"Yeah just great." He said  
"Liar, I can smell your pain and discomfort."  
"Then why did you ask me?" he said looking up at Derek with a frown  
"Sleep Stiles, I will call Scott and get him to tell your dad you were under the weather and gone back to his, okay?"  
"Yeah okay." He said closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly, Derek watched a he feel into a deep sleep before he left the bedroom pulling out his phone to call Scott.

He woke up feeling groggy and looked around the room as he pushed himself up on his elbows, he frowned at the light beaming into the room, it was late afternoon maybe 3 or 4 and Stiles knew he had to be getting home soon, he saw his mobile by the bedside table and picked it up looking at the text messages left by Scott, Isaac and even Jackson …wow… but the one he looked for is his dad, he click on the message and then let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he had 'Scott called said u were feeling ill and u missed school, rested up and see u tomorrow.' Said the text …really need to get texts speak book for him… he thought, rubbing his eyes he got out of bed, he sniffed his noise he could smell Derek in the room it was stronger than before, he could also smell the fresh pain of the room and the hint of fabric softener on the bed sheets.

Opening the door he walked out into the hallway. Other smells hit him and voices of people down stair, felt like they were right next to him, he walked down the stair case and followed the voices outside "So Stiles is a wolf now?" Isaac asked  
"It seems that one of use or all of us might have pushed our nails in too deep into his skin." Derek said  
"Well another wolf in the pack even better." Peter said as he moved away from the wall he stood against, Derek growled at him and he smiled at him  
"Derek?" the other wolfs turned around and looked at the teen on front porch  
"Stiles." He gasped the other wolves not far behind him, Stiles eyes were bright amber and glowed at them "Are you okay?" Derek asked  
"Yes I feel fine." He said blinking at them "Go home." he said to them, they looked between each other  
"Stiles?" Scott called to him  
"I said go home." he growled as he grabbed Derek by the front of his shirt and pulled out his keys and threw it to Peter "Go for a drive." And then pulled Derek inside and back up the stairs, leaving the other gob smacked.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek collapsed on top of a very pleases Stiles, he purred loudly smiling like the cat that got the cream "Ummmm I feel happily filled." He said, his throat a little scratchy from screaming and moaning,  
"I feel dead." Derek muttered as he buried his head in Stiles shoulder  
"What and you call yourself a werewolf, I thought you had stamina?"  
"Stiles it's now 1am." He said looking down at his mate  
"Yeah, and?" Stiles asked  
"It was 4pm when we started."  
"Sooo…" Stiles said pushed Derek off him and pushed himself up wincing slightly at the pain in his back and frowned "…I'm a newly form werewolf. And this…he waves to himself…is a horny lusty and one sexy looking wolf." He smiled  
"Sound right?" he smiled kissing Stiles stomach and then started licking the cum off his skin,  
"I have a question."  
"Don't you always." He gave him a lazy smiled as he continued licking his young mate's stomach  
"How many times did you knot me?"  
"A fair few times." He said, he pulled his Stiles down and nuzzled into his neck.

Over the next few days Stiles and Derek had been nonstop screwing and the others were worried about them, so when Scott came over to the house he screaming at them when he found Stiles and Derek laying on the floor butt naked with tubs of ice cream around them "Oh get over it, it's not like you haven't seen me naked." Stiles said "Come to think of it you're more than welcome to join." He grinned at him  
"What? No! Stiles, look can you two cover yourselves? I just want to talk." He said covering his eyes.  
"Scott whatever you do don't blink then this image will be burnt into your brain." Stiles and Derek chuckled  
"Shit... anyhow listen we have been worried about you two, I mean for the last couple of days you two have done nothing but screw!" He said,  
"He's in heat." Derek said  
"What?"  
"When he become my mate, once I turned him he would go into heat." He said biting Stiles' shoulder making him shiver and moan  
"Ooooh okay so how long is this going to go on for?" Scott asked pinched his nose  
"Ummmm 5 more days." he smiled "So you can go and say Stiles is staying at yours for the next weeks to his dad." Derek told him, Scott got up and left the house trying to get the image of Derek out of his head  
"Damn it!"

Over the next 5 days Stiles and Derek screwed on anything and everything, Peter was less than please that he had to leave the house as did Isaac. It was the last night of Stiles heat cycle and he went outside for some fresh air, the night's air cooled his skin making him shiver, when he open his eyes he noticed Isaac sat on the porch "What are you doing here I thought you were at Scott's?" he asked sitting next to him in only a pair of boxers, the blonde looked at him  
"Couldn't sleep." He said, Stiles tilted his head  
"Nightmare?"  
"Yep." Looking down the curly blondes hands he saw rows of crescent moon marks, made by his nails,  
"Do you want to come inside; it's my last night of my heat cycle and I'm sure Derek wouldn't mind if you joined us." He smiled holding out his hand, Isaac's eyes widen a little before he nodded and got up and walked inside with Stiles, Derek came down stairs wearing nothing but a towel, Stiles smiled at him "I want you to fuck us." He say as he pulled Isaac into a long deep kiss earning a growl from Derek, pulling back Isaac looked dazed "You know during a wolves' mating season it's normal for the alpha of the pack to impregnate more than one female wolf." He grins  
"Stiles." Derek growled as he watched the teens run into the living room, Stiles helping Isaac shred out of his clothes.

By morning the three of them lay sleeping on the floor all cuddling together, Isaac in the middle of the two, Derek was the first one up when he heard a car pull up at the house and he moves to put on clothes smiling at the pair on the floor, he gets dressed and moves to the door just as he see the sheriff get out of his car "Alright I know when Scott is lying because he sucks at it, so where is my son?" he asked  
"Inside sleeping." Derek answers  
"Did you sleep with him?" He may have said it like a question but it wasn't a question  
"I think you know I did, but before you shoot me you should know that I love Stiles and wouldn't hurt him." What Derek was going to say 'you should know that Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Peter and Danny have all slept with him at one point' but he thought he might get shot for that  
"I want him home when he is awake I need a word with him especially about Isaac and you." he said he didn't sound pissed off he just didn't sound too happy at being lied at.  
"I will send him home when he is awake." He said watching the man get back into his car and drive off back the way he came.

Derek walked back inside to see Stiles looking at him "You're lucking he didn't shoot you, the first time I said I would like you to bend me over, he threatens to shoot you." The teen smiled as he stood up aching "Awo." He mumbled  
"Both of you go and have a shower and then Stiles head home your dad made it clear on that."  
"But I don't wanta."  
"But you're gonna and Isaac is going with you and so am I."  
"Ooooh I can live with that." Stiles smiled as him and Isaac went up stair to the bath room.


	5. Chapter 5

It was about two weeks later when Stiles and Isaac were at school, they just had one hell of a lesson and it was lunch, Scott sat next to Alison and Jackson, Lydia and Danny sat at the table as well "So we hear Stiles' old man adopted you Isaac." He said  
"Yep." The curly hair teen said "He really didn't like my aunt and really really didn't like the idea of Derek or Peter looking after me." He said, Stiles smiled at him and pulled out a tube  
"What's that?" Scott asked  
"Ummm oh just something, not sure why it is but me and Isaac have been eating raw meat for the last two days." he said shrugging his shoulders, he open the tube up and both he and Isaac pulled out short thick chunks of raw meat and ate them  
"Eeeeew does your dad know you eat that!" Scott said sounding a little like a girl  
"Well yeah he brought it for us." Isaac said, the others at the table looked at them in shocked before Lydia up and piped  
"You know my aunt use to eat raw bacon and sausage meat when she was pregnant." She said taking a sip out of her drink,  
"What come on are you saying they are pregnant?" Danny laughed  
"Human males can't but werewolves can." She said  
"Werewolves." He asked looking at her, the other looking back at him and Lydia looked confused for a moment  
"Ah you don't know, I forgot, we need to call Derek."  
"Yeah, yeah later Lydia what about Stiles and Isaac being pregnant?" Scott asked looking at them, while Stiles and Isaac carried on eating there meat.  
"I don't know, maybe they are bonking the alpha." She smiled  
"Stilinski do you know if male wolves can get pregnant?" Jackson asked  
"Yes they can but only when they are in heat." Stiles said  
"But Isaac wasn't."  
"But then how?" Allison asked him  
"Umm anyone who is too close to me at the time, it will affect them to." He smiled  
"That will explain why Scott locked me and him in my bed room for the night." She said then dropped her sandwich and looked scared "Lydia come on we're missing last lesson." She said grabbing her friend and running off.  
"Hey where are you going?" Scott yelled  
"Can someone tell me about this werewolf thing?" Danny says looking more confused than ever  
"Anyone knows when the next pack brawl is?" Jackson asked grinning from ear to ear as he looked at Danny  
"Next new moon." Isaac answered licking the blood off Stiles chin.

Out in the hallway Allison was marching down the hallway dragging Lydia by the wrists "What is going on?" Lydia asked pulling her hand free  
"You heard what Stiles said, Scott was close to him when he was in heat, it affected him and he then came to me, there could be a chance that I am…you know… pregnant." She said her eyes looking more doe like than ever before, flicking her hair back Lydia grabbed Allison's hand and dragged her to the girls' loos before looking around to make sure no one was in there, she then open her bag and pulled out a small box "Why do you carry that with you?" the dark hair hunter asked  
"Well you never know when you're caught short and the monthly curse doesn't turn up." She said "Any way it might be too early to tell. It was what, about two weeks ago?"  
"Yeah but it's ending on the two week mark in to three and the 'monthly curse' as you call it, still hasn't turned up!" she grated her teeth and took the box and went into the loo, Lydia to a place to sit on the counter where the sinks are. It was about 3 to 4 minutes later when Allison walked out of the bath room looking a little peaky "Let me guess, ink plus right?" Lydia said  
"You just made aunt." Allison said  
"Wow you dad is going to be pissed at Scott."  
"He's going to kill him." She winced sliding to the floor  
"Come on let's go and hide at my house, we will just tell your dad you were feeling under the weather." She said "And you figure out what to tell them." Lydia smiled helping Allison up and they left the school.

By the end of the month both Isaac and Stiles were showing, their wolfy mind told them to go into hiding and wait until their pup's were born, but they had to go to school at least for the time being, they did in the end tell the Sheriff, he went to Derek's and shot him twice in the backside and then told him welcome to the family "Oh my god I can't believe you shot my mate!" Stiles cried out  
"Is he alright?" Isaac whined as he went over to Derek who was growling and half way between wanting to rip the man in half or show him what an alpha can do to his mate but that might get him shot again,  
"I'm fine." Growled Derek, Stiles looked at him oddly and turned back to his dad  
"Feel better?" Stiles asked  
"Much, now let's go inside and order some Chinese." He smiled walking inside the house; he passed Derek who was trying to pull out the bullets in his arse cheeks.

Later on, they all sat around the table eating Chinese "So I have a question, if they are only a month long how come they are so domed?" he asked  
"It's a werewolf pregnancy, if they were human it would be a full 9 months but in about another month they will give birth to our pups." He said  
"Yay only a month left." Isaac said flicking out his veg across the table.  
"All right two weeks before they are due they stay off school I will call up and say something like they both have the plague." The sheriff said,  
"Oi the plague!" Stiles huffs and smiles widely like the devil "You're going to be a granddad."


End file.
